


Biovollkornbrötchen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[spielt direkt im Anschluss an S2 Finale!] [Jake x Amy] Ein gemeinsames Frühstück nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht; einfach ein kleiner, knuffiger Oneshot für Zwischendurch. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biovollkornbrötchen

Als Amy und Jake an diesem Morgen erwachten, lernten sie, dass „das fühlt sich so seltsam an“ und „nie hat sich etwas richtiger angefühlt“ eine durchaus große Schnittmenge haben können. Seltsam war es für Amy, die Augen aufzuschlagen und den ersten Blick des Tages auf den lebenden Beweis dafür zu werfen, dass sie ihre neuen Prinzipien gebrochen und doch einen Cop gedatet hatte – und dabei nicht einmal wütend auf ihren Mangel an Selbstdisziplin zu sein. Seltsam war es für Jake, noch mit geschlossenen Augen fühlen zu können, wie rein und sauber und ordentlich das Bett und die ganze Wohnung, in der er sich befand, war – doch selbst dieser spießige Geruch nach Weichspüler, der von allem auszugehen schien, ließ ihn sich nicht eingeengt fühlen, da alles was zählte die Wärme des Körpers neben ihm war. Behaglich grummelnd wollte er sich wieder näher an Amy schmiegen, die sich auch kurz an ihn drückte. Dann aber spürte er, wie sie sich aufrichtete und einen erschrockenen Laut austieß. „Jake, es ist halb Neun! Wir haben so lange geschlafen! Das darf jetzt nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Wir sollten am besten immer zwei Wecker stellen, wenn du bei mir schläfst, einen auf deiner Bettseite und einen auf meiner.“ - „Waaaas?! Amy. Es ist Wochenende. Normale Menschen stellen sich überhaupt keinen Wecker“, protestierte er, doch schon spürte er, wie Amy über ihn stieg und das Zimmer verließ. Grummelnd zog Jake die Decke über den Kopf und stellte dabei fest, wie sehr Amys Duft noch in ihr hing. Als er schon nach kurzer Zeit das Klappern von Besteck aus der Küche hörte, ließ er dieses Geruchserlebnis jedoch zurück, um der realen Amy Gesellschaft zu leisten, die nicht nur gut roch, sondern ihn umarmte und ihm einen nach Zahnpasta schmeckenden Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Dass ich das Frühstück vorbereite sollte aber auch nicht zur Gewohnheit werden – ist das sehr neurotisch, wenn ich dafür einen Plan erstelle, wer morgens zum Bäcker geht?“ - „ _Ist das sehr neurotisch?_ : Titel deines Sextapes!“, grinste Jake und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder.

Hungrig wollte er sich ans Essen machen, doch beim Anblick des Brotkorbes hielt er sofort inne. „Amy, was ist das?“ Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm sich wortlos ein Brötchen aus dem Korb. „Amy, ernsthaft, warum sind deine Brötchen so dunkel? Verkauft dir deine Stammbäckerei verbrannte Brötchen für den vollen Preis? Wenn ja ist das ein Fall von Betrug und wir sollten da wohl mal vorbeischauen und ein paar Festnahmen vornehmen ...“  
Sie rollte mit den Augen, doch das Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen schlich, war schwer zu übersehen. „Sei kein Idiot, Jake. Das sind Vollkornbrötchen, die ich bei einer qualitativ sehr hochwertigen Bio-Bäckerei kaufe, schon seit Jahren.“ - „So sehen die auch aus, als ob die schon seit Jahren in der Auslage liegen ...“, murmelte Jake noch, nahm sich dann aber endlich ein Brötchen.  
Amy verkündete triumphierend: „ _Schon seit Jahren in der Auslage_ : Titel deines Sextapes!“ - „Stopp, das ist mein Witz! Du kannst das einfach nicht richtig!“ protestierte Jake, um dann einzuräumen: „Aber guter Versuch.“  
„ _Guter Versuch_ : Titel deines Sextapes!“, riefen beide im Chor und wären sie nicht längst ineinander verliebt wäre das so ein auslösender Moment.

Während Amy bedächtig erst Butter und dann Marmelade auf ihr Brötchen strich hatte Jake das Essen schon vergessen und starrte sie einfach nur selbstvergessen an. Es erschien ihm so surreal, dass sie beide jetzt hier saßen – in der perfektionistischen, aufgeräumten Wohnung von der perfektionistischen, aufgeräumten Amy. Die unglaublicherweise _ihn_ wollte.  
„Hey, was schaust du denn so? Schreckt dich das Brötchen so ab?“, wollte Amy wissen, die in ihres gerade genussvoll biss.  
„Nein, es ist nur, ich bin abgelenkt … Ich liebe deine nutella-braunen Augen!“  
Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ich hasse Nutella.“  
Verdammt, das hätte er ahnen können! Um nicht vollends in kitschige Vergleiche abzugleiten versuchte Jake sich zu erklären: „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Mein Unterbewusstsein hat mir das Wort nur eingegeben, in der Hoffnung, dich vielleicht dazu bewegen zu können, dennoch von nun an ein Glas Nutella bereit zu halten, ich liebe die nämlich sehr. Von daher war das ein Kompliment!“  
„Weiß ich doch.“ Amy lächelte.

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend. Ab und an wollten die eine den Anderen (oder der Eine die Andere) einfach nur ansehen, ungläubig staunen, doch zu oft trafen sich ihre Blicke dabei, als dass es hätte unauffällig sein können.  
Schließlich fing Amy Jakes Blick auf und hielt ihn fest. Sie begann zu sprechen, und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie die Worte im Kopf vorformuliert hatte: „Ich muss daran denken, was ich gestern gesagt habe – dass ich Veränderungen nicht mag. Und es scheint vielleicht gegenteilig, dass direkt danach ein Kuss folgte. Und … mehr. Aber ich glaube, eigentlich ist das gar nicht so paradox. Ich und du. Hier jetzt, und im Bett vorhin und in der Nacht,“ - sie errötete - „das alles ist gar keine Veränderung, verstehst du? Weil jetzt eben einfach real ist-“  
„... was schon immer irgendwie da war. Ja.“


End file.
